


Sixteen

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Dragon Ball: Beyond What is Known [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Goku, HanKu, M/M, Seme Son Gohan, Uke Son Goku (Dragon Ball), top gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: How was it?What do you guys think should Gohan do next?Comment so I would know what do....Anyway, I do hope you people like my story. I just really want to spread the HanKu (Gohan x Goku) love and not depict Gohan in a way that he would be a Daddy's boy that would spread his legs for Goku. I mean, if anything, between the two I actually see Gohan to be the more responsible and dominant/TOP one in the relationship even though physically speaking he's a kid. Like, c'mon! Goku is far too innocent for his own good and it would be pretty interesting for Gohan to be the one to have his dad become a blushing mess.True, Son Goku may be older but that doesn't put out the fact that Gohan knows more and could be a better partner for the full blood Saiyan. Hell, watch Dragon Ball Super and it could be pretty much seen in the scene where Trunks gives a Senzu Bean to Mai via mouth to mouth that the man doesn't even knows kissing since he even asks Vegeta about it. Hence, with this it even further cements the idea that it would be better for Goku to be with Gohan as an uke/bottom since the younger man would be able to give a number of things and be love the Saiyan-jin properly.





	Sixteen

 

 

 

Sixteen.

The age where everybody else says that it’s the optimum age to start drinking and having “fun.” That said, for the sixteen-year-old raven haired Demi-Saiyan it was the time he fully knew that he was pretty much fucked up. His own definition of interesting and “fun” was something he could hardly pursue.

Son Gohan hardly liked drinking nor going out to parties. If anything, what he liked was spending time in the outdoors seeing the scenery and spending time with his father, Son Goku. But, with his own mother and everybody else watching his every move the inky haired teen couldn’t do the things he liked.

He couldn’t “do” his dad. Pun intended.

To be exact, just a couple of months after his dad died he definitely knew something was wrong with him. After all, what kind of nine-year-old would end up thinking of wanting to murder his own mother for the fact she had sex with his dad.

At first, he thought it was just a coincidence and he was still influenced with the feel of the great power that he had. But then, sudden thoughts of how his dad in bed was came to be until what he was then thinking was how would the older male feel once he (Gohan) held him.

For a nine-year-old, what Gohan felt was really confusing. That was why, with the knowledge that his dad had a lot of male friends who were well versed with women, the little Demi-Saiyan discreetly asked for help and advice about what he was going through using heavily veiled words.

His sources of information being Master Roshi and Yamcha, what he got was more than enough since they weren’t that shy about sharing to him their experiences and even their porn collections. Particularly, Yamcha. The man may say that he has some problems with women but after his relationship with Bulma, the scarred man had numerous affairs which tackled on a number of situations and explanations that helped the confused child in getting a clue of what he felt.

Admiration.

Interest.

Infatuation.

Yet, what took the icing of the cake was when Yamcha was explaining to him about sex using the internet, a sudden video popped up that contained two men doing “it.” Instead of being disgusted what they were doing, Gohan became curious on what would his dad look like if he was held by the offspring in such a manner.

Would he blush?

Would he shyly look away or meekly crave the Demi-Saiyan’s touch?

Would the older man moan out his name loudly and sing prettily for him or would he try his best to stay quiet?

Would the Saiyan passively wait to be held or cry out and move lewdly to be fucked more?

Remembering that Yamcha was just across him, the child immediately closed the video and embarrassingly laughed it off while hiding his sudden boner for thinking of such sexual things about his own father. After all, as much as he trusted the man that he (Yamcha) wouldn’t tell his mom about him being interested in sex, he didn’t want to risk things. He didn’t want to explain on how he got aroused watching gay porn while he was thinking about fucking his dad when he (Gohan) was older.

So, after a few years of research and a number of times fantasizing and jerking off to the idea of having the man all for himself and fucking him, here was Gohan. He was contemplating on what should he do now that he knows that he would see the object of his affections and father in just a few minutes.

Should he act like everything was normal? That he was like the perfect son his mother molded him to be.

Or….

Should he tell the man and confess? That he loved him and he wanted to hold the older male. That he wanted to protect, cherish and have the Saiyan close to him since he loved the other dearly.

Options….

Options, options….

The teen was beginning to be filled with anxiety on what he would do when he suddenly remembered their family philosophy and motto,

“Follow your heart.”

There, the raven smiled and made up his mind.

He finally decided to……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> What do you guys think should Gohan do next?
> 
> Comment so I would know what do....
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you people like my story. I just really want to spread the HanKu (Gohan x Goku) love and not depict Gohan in a way that he would be a Daddy's boy that would spread his legs for Goku. I mean, if anything, between the two I actually see Gohan to be the more responsible and dominant/TOP one in the relationship even though physically speaking he's a kid. Like, c'mon! Goku is far too innocent for his own good and it would be pretty interesting for Gohan to be the one to have his dad become a blushing mess.
> 
> True, Son Goku may be older but that doesn't put out the fact that Gohan knows more and could be a better partner for the full blood Saiyan. Hell, watch Dragon Ball Super and it could be pretty much seen in the scene where Trunks gives a Senzu Bean to Mai via mouth to mouth that the man doesn't even knows kissing since he even asks Vegeta about it. Hence, with this it even further cements the idea that it would be better for Goku to be with Gohan as an uke/bottom since the younger man would be able to give a number of things and be love the Saiyan-jin properly.


End file.
